


Missing Moments: Just in Time

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, filling in more of what glee left out, glee missing moments, missing moment, ”a wedding”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Quinn would never intentionally miss her best friends’ wedding. A New Haven snowstorm, a delayed flight, and a very frantic quick-change into her bridesmaid dress makes for quite the adventure of a day.The story of why Quinn wasn’t at the wedding in 6x08 “A Wedding.” Once again filling in what Glee left open.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Missing Moments: Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for awhile... I adore Quinn, and I am with the numerous people who are so upset that she isn’t in the wedding episode. Here’s my take on why that is. Enjoy!

“Thank you,” Quinn remarks hurriedly, hopping out of the taxi and grabbing her suitcases from the trunk. Walking as fast as she possibly can in these heels through the gravel-and-dirt parking lot, she immediately spies Puck’s familiar truck and makes a beeline for it.

Quinn had been frantically texting him all day, ever since she awoke to a classic, albeit horribly timed, New Haven spur-of-the-moment November snowstorm. Thus began the worst possible string of events, culminating in her flight being delayed for three hours, causing her to miss her best friends’ wedding.

From the moment she heard the announcement that her plane was being delayed, she texted both Santana and Britt — they deserved to know in case she couldn’t make it in time. Her friends offered her nothing but compassion and understanding, but she couldn’t shake the deeply-rooted feeling of guilt and regret. 

At this point, she knew she wasn’t going to make the ceremony. The thought alone sat like a rock in her stomach. All she wants now is to make it in time for part of the reception.

When her plane landed in Indiana, she literally sprinted to the baggage claim, grabbing her luggage and running to the nearest airport bathroom. Not even caring how frantic she must have looked, Quinn threw on her bridesmaid dress and did her makeup in the grimy mirror, texting Puck that she’s not heading to the hotel Britt and Santana booked rooms in for their guests, and can she please store her bags in his car during the wedding.

Of course, he said yes, telling her that he’d leave the passenger side’s door unlocked for her to drop her stuff off. Now, throwing her bags into his car without an ounce of care, Quinn books it into the barn, still lit up in a soft glow as music sounds from inside, the sky starting to go dark around it.

The second she steps in the doors, Tina and Mike spot her. “Quinn Fabray!” Tina yells, waving her over.

Eyes still searching for her newlywed best friends, she makes a quick detour to hug both Tina and Mike. “Have either of you seen Britt and Santana? I have to see them.”

“They’re dancing over there,” Mike points to the opposite corner of the room, and sure enough, the two of them are swaying in each other’s arms to the slow song that’s playing.

“I want to catch up with both of you later,” Quinn remarks, already heading in Britt and Santana’s direction. “But I have to go tell them I’m here!”

“Quinn! You should also find Kurt and Blaine,” Tina calls, grinning.

“I know! I heard they got back together; word travels fast!” Quinn turns back in the direction of her best friends, not even registering the “No—!” Tina shouts from behind her.

She a few strides away from the dancing couple when Santana notices her from over Brittany’s shoulder, a huge smile stretching across her face. “Q! You made it!”

“I am so sorry,” she apologizes, beaming as she hugs each of them tightly. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay! You’re here now, that’s what matters,” Brittany comforts genuinely. “Besides, the party’s just getting started.”

“That can’t be true, but thank you,” Quinn replies with a soft smile. “I’m so happy for both of you. I really wish I could’ve been here for the ceremony.”

“We has Artie set up a video camera to record it,” Santana comments. “We’ll make sure to send you the video once’s he’s done editing it.”

“You girls are my best friends,” Quinn says, swallowing around the emotion in her throat. “I’m so proud of you both. I love you.”

“Aw, we love you too,” Brittany grins, pulling her in for another hug.

“You’re staying at the hotel we booked for the guests, right?” Santana asks, and Quinn nods.

“Yeah, just for the night. Then Puck and I are heading back to Lima in the morning.”

“Ooh, Puck,” Santana teases, nudging Quinn. “How has long distance been?”

Quinn rolls her eyes. “We’ve been doing long distance for over a year. It’s not always great, but we’re in a really good place right now.”

“Talking about me?”

Quinn turns around to find Puck smiling brightly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Quinn replies, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. “I’ve missed you too.”

“You two should go dance,” Brittany suggests. “You haven’t seen each other in awhile.”

Quinn glances between her best friends, and Santana waves her and Puck off. “Go, go. I have my beautiful wife to keep me company.”

At that, Puck offers her his arm, leading her out into the middle of the dance floor. “Seriously, I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too,” she agrees. “Thank you for keeping me calm over text all day. I would’ve had a full mental breakdown if it wasn’t for you.”

He shrugs. “Hey, anything for you. You put your bags in my truck?”

She nods. “I did. I assumed we would be sharing a hotel room anyway.”

“Oh, if we weren’t, we’d be having a conversation about that,” Puck jokes, and then his face falls. “I mean, I’m just joking. I don’t want you to think that I’m just trying to get you to put out —“

“No, no,” Quinn smiles. “I know. It’s okay for you to tease me like that. We’ve been dating for over a year, and I know the intentions behind the words now. Just be yourself. I love it.”

“I love you,” he replies, unable to resist pulling her in for another sweet kiss.

“You’re a much better dance partner than Blaine’s mom,” Puck remarks after a few quiet moments, and Quinn laughs.

“You were dancing with Blaine’s mom?”

He grins. “She kinda latched onto me, you know. I think she’s a little bit tipsy.”

“Why is she even here?” Quinn questions, and Puck shrugs again.

“I don’t know. From what she tried to tell me, it kind of sounded like she and Brittany had somehow gotten close? Something about a spa day.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” Quinn chuckles. “Have you talked to Kurt and Blaine? Tina told me I needed to find them, and I figured it’s because they got back together earlier this week.”

“Oh my god, you don’t know yet,” Puck stops dancing suddenly, still keeps his gentle hold on Quinn. “Oh my god, you absolutely have to go find them. Let’s go!”

“Wait, what —“ Quinn can only follow him as Puck grabs her hand and pulls her though the crowd of people, eventually arriving in front of the couple in question.

“Quinn! You made it,” Blaine grins, pulling away from Kurt to give her a hug. “I’m so happy you got here in time for part of the night.”

“Oh, me too,” she says, giving a hug to Kurt as well. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Britt and Santana kept us posted on everything, with your delays and all,” Kurt explains, and as he’s casually gesturing while he talks, Quinn catches the glimpse of silver on his left hand.

“Wait —“ she grabs Kurt’s hand, noting the shiny new ring. “Wait —“

She doesn’t even have to ask Blaine to show her his hand; he’s already eagerly displaying it to her.

“No way!” Her jaw drops, and she laughs incredulously. “No way! You got married? Tonight?”

“Yep,” Blaine beams, popping the p. “Britt and Santana convinced us to.”

“It was apparently their one big wedding day wish,” Kurt adds. “And once we realized we were ready, we were more than happy to fulfill it.”

“I’m so happy for you!” She squeals, pulling them both in for another round of hugs. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I missed it! Did anyone know beforehand?”

Kurt shakes his head amusedly. “No, we didn’t even know until twenty minutes before the ceremony.”

“It was awesome,” Puck chimes in. “We were all in shock, but in a good way.”

“Well,” Quinn sighs happily, unable to stop grinning wildly. “That’s so exciting! I’m so proud of you two. You deserve this happiness.”

“We’re beyond happy,” Blaine grins, unable to take his eyes off of his new husband. “It’s been the best day of my life so far.”

“Mine too,” Kurt agrees, and Puck takes Quinn’s hand in his again.

“Would you care for another dance, m’lady?” He asks, and Quinn raises an eyebrow.

“Of course,” she replies. “I love you both,” she calls back to Kurt and Blaine. “Congratulations again!”

As Puck pulls her back into another dance, Quinn can’t help but notice a few people beginning to trickle out of the venue. “I really arrived late, didn’t I?”

Puck smiles softly. “You got here just in time. That’s what matters.”

Quinn stays silent at that, because she knows she will still wish that she made it in time to see not only her best friends get married, but also two other friends who she loves dearly. But Puck’s right, and he’s here, and she made it in time to congratulate both couples. But above all, she knows Puck won’t question her when she lingers for as long as possible, wanting to soak up what she almost missed entirely.

But she made it. Just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic diverged from my typical Klaine-centered writing, but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Thanks for supporting me! You can find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac and/or on Tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
